Igor
|type = Hero (Currently) |type2 = Scientist (after Edith's banishment, Formerly) |affiliation = Gamma |homeworld = World of Gamma |height = 204 |weight = 117.5 |firstepisode = Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter |numberofepisodes = 26 (Ghost) 1 (special) |cast = Hiroshi Yamamoto |image2 = }} is a scientist from the World of Gamma. Like Jabel, he is also a Gamma Superior. He has a black-colored wrist device called Proto Mega Ulorderhttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1207018_2475.html which allows him to channel the power of Eyecons. Making a rival of Akari Tsukimura, she refers to him as , an abbreviated nickname she coined from . Following the banishment of the previous Gamma magistrate, Edith, Igor is declared the new magistrate by Adel himself. Character History Invasion Circa 2005, Igor had been in contact with Ghost Hunter Chikara Saionji, and had him send the young siblings Makoto and Kanon Fukami through the Monolith to the Gamma World. Supporting the Prince Adel, it was Igor and he who suggested an invasion of the human world in order to obtain the vital energy needed to maintain the Gamma life support system. Subsequently, an initiative to convert the Earth to the image of their world was prepared and launched on October 3rd, 2015. After Saionji's disappearance, Igor recovered a collection of artefacts he had assembled, including Leonardo da Vinci's '' , and gathered them in his residence. The Necrom System Igor first appears at Adel's side in the world of the Gamma as he observes Alain using the Kamen Rider Necrom system in the human world. Collecting Souls With the Knife Gamma Commanding the Knife Gamma, Igor had him begin collecting human souls for the Gamma World which he would examine for purity in his container. Igor was eventually confronted by Akari Tsukimura and Onari Yamanouchi and ordered the Knife Gamma to deal with them. It was here that Igor met Specter for the first time as he arrived to cover Akari and Onari's escape. Refusing to answer to Specter, Igor took his leave before Alain came to acquire Specter for himself. Igor later saw Akari deduce that the Knife Gamma's masking fog was emitting a magnetic field while attempting to counter it with her Shiranui Kai, voicing that at least someone in the human world was capable of critical thinking. Facing the human scientist, Igor flaunted his philosophy of a perfect world before posing the question of how she was able to find him. When it was revealed that it was due to a woman who could see the future, Igor sent Knife Gamma to take her soul for analysis only for Akari to take the hit, an act which he derided her for much to the offense of Onari and Takeru Tenkuji who staunchly defended her, with the latter transforming into Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii and engaging Knife Gamma. Watching the fight, Igor moved to hinder Ghost by summoning the captive souls, forcing them to encircle Ghost. However, much to Igor's bewilderment, Ghost used Himiko Damashii to free the captive souls before destroying Knife Gamma. Igor recovered the pair of scissors used to create the Knife Gamma, and voiced that the results were still satisfactory. Gamma Superior Knife Using his Proto Mega Ulorder, Igor would don the mantle of Knife Gamma himself as he continued collecting souls, observing that fear increased the purity of the soul. On his hunt, Igor crossed paths with Alain, confirming that he was indeed sent on the orders of Prince Adel to "babysit" Alain in Jabel's place. Confronted on not reporting to him when he arrived, Igor retorted that it was not necessary as Alain was not in charge of him. Resuming his collection, Igor would be met by Akari and Onari again as he took Narita's soul. Akari conceded that Igor may be from a perfect world, but his actions were a betrayal of science. Refusing to argue, Igor proceeded to take her soul as well. Having analyzed the output of her Shiranui Kai, Igor effortlessly resisted her attempt to oppose him as he moved to strike only for Onari to take the blow. Observing that Onari's soul lacked purity, Igor branded him worthless, leading Akari to defend her friend as defiantly as he did for her before firing a second blast of Shiranui Kai which proved more powerful as it successfully forced Igor back, baffling him as Takeru cited it as an example of human potential. Engaged by Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii, who told him that a perfect world had no point without hopes and dreams, Igor responded by overwhelming him with Knife's fog. However, by using a combination of Himiko's power with the repulsion of Newton, Takeru was able to dispel the fog before defeating Igor. With his Knife Eyecon destroyed and all the souls he had stolen returned, Igor noted that this was beyond his calculations before returning to the Gamma World. Starting the Demia Project Taking over Deep Connect In the Gamma World, Igor was given orders by Adel to move to the next phase, being offered the position of magistrate should he be successful. Assuring Adel that he would not disappoint, Igor returned to the human world and moved to begin the Demia Project so that the world may be purified, as well as for the sake of his own success. Having the Gazai Gamma paint the Deep Connect building, resulting in the creation of a physical disturbance upon it, Igor sent him to continue his painting across the city as he entered Deep Connect, observing the facility's resources as primitive yet sufficient for his objective as he comandeered them for himself. Entering the office of CEO Steve Bills, who was preparing to leave the building amidst the confusion, Igor negated the disturbance by tearing Gazai's drawing in half before using a Gamma Eyecon to possess Bills, making him his pawn. Reconvening with Gazai Gamma, Igor ordered him to return as operations progressed only for Gazai to refuse, stating that he wanted only to paint. Attempting to bring in the Gazai Gamma for reeducation by force, Igor was confronted by Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii, who chose to befriend Gazai having seen the potential for good in him, a friendship which Igor believed to be unnecessary for a perfect world. Transforming, Igor assumed the Machine Gun Gamma Parka Ghost to fight Ghost who assumed Toucon Benkei Damashii in response, maintaining that he could befriend the Gamma by connecting with his heart before defeating Igor who vanished. Dealing with Gazai Gamma Returning to Deep Connect, Igor introduced himself to the board as Steve Bills announced that the company would be taking a new direction under his supervision. Igor promptly brought forth the Gamma Eyecons to make the board his puppets as well. Following this, Igor caught up with Gazai Gamma again, insisting that he return and proceed to the next step only for Gazai to refuse him, pleading to be left to paint. Voicing that Gazai had been throughly corrupted by the "impurities" of the human world, Igor proceeded to eliminate him before being met by Takeru, whose ideals of friendship he continued to scoff at, calling them "illogical". Engaging Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii in battle, Igor assumed Seiryuto Gamma's mantle with Ghost assuming Toucon Musashi Damashii in return. Igor soon left the fight to advance on Gazai, attempting to strike him down only for Ghost to take the hit, telling Igor that he would not let him hurt his Gamma friend. As Ghost prepared his Omega Drive, Igor said that this was not the venue to exhibit his true potential anyway and so left. Binding the Katchu Gamma At Deep Connect, Igor remotely observed Steve Bills outlining the Demia Project to the wider business community and noted favorable results according to plan. Handing his soul container to the Katchu Gamma, Igor ordered her to eliminate both Ghost and Specter and to retrieve their Ghost Eyecons. However, Katchu, citing unexpected interference, ultimately came back fruitless. Igor, realizing that her knight's sense of nobility was an weakness, lamented that he was left with another inefficient Gamma before forcing her to submit to his will, insisting that she took any means necessary to retrieve the Eyecons. Katchu proceeded to mercilessly hunt for human souls, with Takeru's friends being among her victims. Igor was pleased to receive the Eyecons of Ghost, who had been forced to relinquish them in exchange for the souls' safe return only for Igor to go back on the promise, citing souls as a valuable resource as he ordered Katchu Gamma to deliver them to their world after defeating Ghost before taking his leave. While making good progress with Steve Bills, Igor was profoundly disappointed to find Katchu Gamma, who had been freed of her brainwashing while fighting Ghost, return without success again. Painfully disciplining the Katchu Gamma, Igor ordered her to eliminate the traitor Gazai Gamma, warning her that he would not tolerate failure again. Ultimately, Ghost was forced to finish Katchu Gamma in battle. Alain's Banishment Following Alain's reduction to his flesh body and banishment from the Gamma World by Adel, Igor sends a force of Gamma Commandos led by the reincarnated Machine Gun Gamma and Seiryuto Gamma to kill him, only for them to be all destroyed by Ghost Grateful Damashii. The Red Sky Igor reported to Adel on his progress in the human world, assuring that the Demia Project as going according to schedule, despite Jabel's failure. Adel told Igor that Jabel was no longer of concern and ordered him to move to the next phase of the operation. Acting on Adel's orders, Igor sent the younger Hikoki Gamma to begin the creation of a red sky just as that of the Gamma World within the human world. Igor oversaw the progression of the red sky and was satisfied to see it move unhindered. Soon enough, the elder Hikoki Gamma joined in, and Igor was pleased to note that the progression was going perfectly. Igor was then approached by Jabel who had returned, increasingly weak in his bruised and exhausted flesh body, seeking help only for Igor to unsympathetically note that, having been only of worth as a fighter, Jabel was now useless and thus disposable. Enraged, Jabel attempted to attack Igor only to collapse to his knees. Calling Jabel pathetic, Igor abandoned him as he noted that he would soon be dead along with Alain. Later, as the elder Hikoki Gamma reported back to him, Igor was met by the exiled Alain, who asked him to erase the red from the sky. Igor, noting that he had wanted to reform the human world in the image of their own as well, asked Alain if he even knew what it was that he wanted anymore. Assuming the mantle of Book Gamma, Igor swiftly overwhelmed the weakened Necrom, noting that Alain would ironically die at the hands of the utopia he initially sought, sparing him only to make sure he suffered just a while longer. However, Alain received unexpected assistance from Grimm which allowed him to fight back against Igor with Hikoki joining the fight. When Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii arrived to help Necrom, Igor quickly made his escape with Hikoki. Preparing his Fanfare Following the negation of the red sky, Igor pondered how someone could have reverted the atmosphere and thwarted his plan, a feat which should have been impossible for mere humans, soon realizing that Akari was responsible. Igor began the next phase of his operation, having the Onpu Gamma create a musical composition to be played at the launch of the Demia Project, a piece that would convey the magnitude of his glory. Igor was most displeased, however, when he saw the finished result, trashing the piece and ordering Onpu Gamma to do it again. However, despite repeated attempts, Onpu Gamma's work failed to satisfy Igor and the Gamma ultimately gave up and ran away. Pursuing Onpu Gamma, Igor eventually found him with Gazai Gamma. Finding that Onpu wished to compose music only as he liked, Igor lamented that he was faced with another defective Gamma before moving to eliminate them both, adopting Knife Gamma's Parka. Though the rogue Gammas and Takeru's friends attempted to defend themselves, they were ultimately at Igor's mercy until Jabel unexpectedly appeared to stand Igor's way, assuming his Gamma Superior form before swiftly beating back Igor. Jabel explained that this was as a debt to Onari, who had nursed him back to health earlier, before leaving as soon as he came. Forced out of his transformation, Igor persistantly vowed to eliminate them all only to be told to stand down by Akari, who slapped him in the face leaving a visible mark. Berated by Akari at how he, as a scientist, could regard the Gammas as defective because he couldn't see the value in their hearts, Igor could only run away without retort. Furthering Deep Connect Recruiting the Dead Using a Gamma Eyecon, Igor resurrected the deceased programmer Kensuke Shirai through his glasses to serve as a worker in Deep Connect's Development Department, having the room protected by a forcefield. Alongside Steve Bills, Igor would find that Takeru and Akari, whose presence irritated him especially, were pursuing Kensuke with his daughter as they entered Deep Connect before being forced to retreat when the Gamma arrived. Backed-up by a small army of Gamma, Igor intercepted the Kamen Riders and their allies as they attempted to enter the Deep Connect building in search of Kensuke Shirai again, engaging them as Gamma Superior Ono. Stopped from catching Akari and Yuki on their way to the Development Department by Necrom, Igor's fight with the Riders was taken to the car park where Igor escaped with Planet Gamma by using a fellow Gamma Superior as a meat shield. Securing Deep Connect Realizing that his control of Deep Connect was at risk from the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute, Igor arranged to get them off his back, having Steve Bills accept a meeting with Yuki Shirai as well as making a plea to Takeru to "save" his company from the incursion. Accompanied by a force of Gamma, Igor appeared to stop Bills from showing Yuki the Development Department, punching him in the face and assuming Gamma Superior Ono again before being engaged by Deep Specter. Yuki found her father proceeding to the Development Department with other workers, unresponsive to her appeal, with Igor explaining that he brought him back heartless before revealing that his work is done, having the Development Department self-destruct before leaving. Following this, Igor had Steve Bills give his assurance via phone call that he would be searching and purging his company of the Gamma, before meeting with Takeru and Akari later to inform them that his company was secure as he gave them his thanks, all the while they were totally unaware that he was infact a puppet under Igor's watch. Stepping Out Noting that Bills had completely won over the trust of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute thanks to his plan, Igor ordered him to continue the operation as he stepped out, explaining to Bills that something that had piqued his interest was unfolding. Igor later watched from a distance as Alain and the other Riders were confronted by the Gamma enforcer Gyro, who Igor deduced to be a replacement for Jabel, envisioning that he would provide even more entertainment. Seeing the three Kamen Riders forced to retreat in the face of this overwhelming and intimidating opponent, Igor noted that Gyro was as scary as ever. The Dream World Pursuing Honami Interest in the Gammaizers Igor overheard Adel's conversation with a Gammaizer and desperately asked him what kind of power he searches for. When Alia came in, she ordered Igor to leave but Igor refused. He finally left after Alia slapped his face (the same way Akari does). After seeing Alia's defeat as Dark Necrom P and her shattered Eyecon absorbed by Gammaizer Magnetic Blade, he found it very interesting. Later on, Igor, along with a Gamma Superior and a Gamma Ultima, stopped Ghost Mugen Damashii from interfering with Gammaizer Magnetic Blade. They retreated after Deep Specter backed up Ghost. After that, they faced Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom for a second round. Igor was defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Shinnen Impact and as a result, his Gamma Superior Eyecon was destroyed. Igor was most pleased to discover that the magistrate, Edith, had been banished by Adel, voicing that, with the nuisance of Edith gone and the Demia Project nearing completion, his time was coming. Igor appears with an army of Gamma Commandos and Gamma Superior to take down Takeru and his friends. After Akari slaps Igor out of Adel's mind control, a Gamma Commando appears to take down Akari and Onari. Igor takes the hit and his Eyecon body is destroyed. In the end, Igor has awakened from the life support capsule. Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter Two years later, Igor is now working together with his former rival Akari as a scientist on Earth. Final Stage Igor is possessed by the Grimms in the stage show and assumes their Kamen Rider Necrom form. Personality Igor is a Gamma scientist whom values his study greatly and debunks any kind of supernatural presence, making him as a Gamma counterpart to Akari. Like most Gammas, he also has a great sense of disgust towards humans and sees their lives "invaluable". Igor only believes in his own philosophy and claimed anyone who objected his beliefs to be idiots. He will use any means to achieve his goal, including dirty and unfair tactics. This prompts Akari to slap him in the face, as part of a recurring running gag in the series. Powers and Abilities While Igor is a talented scientist, he is not very good at barehanded combat skills, as shown when Jabel even in his basic Superior form was able to defeat Igor in his advanced Knife form. Because of this, as a Gamma Superior, Igor often relies on weaponry and the abilities of the Eyecons he uses in his Proto Mega Ulorder. ;Ganma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Igor possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand, allowing him to travel from his own world to the human world and back. Forms . It is destroyed by a Gamma Commando while protecting Akari for unknown reasons. - Gamma= . Using his brace to channel specially created Gamma Eyecons, Igor can summon Parka Ghosts to enhance his form. This form is briefly seen when Igor changes Parka Ghosts. It is also seen when Igor is forced out of a Parka Ghost transformation. '''Appearances: Episodes 16, 18-20, The Legend of Hero Alain, 26, 28-30, 35, 39, 43, 44 - Perfect= *'Height': 204 cm *'Weight': 117.5 kg is Igor's default Parka armament, sporting a mysterious white cloak. This form gives him the resemblance to a scientist, true to his occupation in the Gamma World. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :As with all Gamma, Igor can turn himself invisible and intangible from a human's eyes. Only those whom wielded Eyecons were granted the ability to see him. Also, through the use of Kumo Lantern and Shiranui formula can negate this ability as well. ;Gundari possession :Gamma Superiors have the ability to possess and enhance the body of a Gundari. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 16, 18-20, The Legend of Hero Alain, 30, 35, 39, 44 - Knife= *'Height': 222 cm *'Weight': 155 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii's Boost Omega Drive (Himiko & Newton) Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This form is based on , the 19th-century British who has responsible for five canoncal victims such as , , , , and . ::Powers and Abilities ;Electromagnetic Fog :Igor can release electromagnetic fog which disrupts communication waves and sights, allowing him to hunt on his prey. Having analyzed Himiko Damashii's trick earlier from Knife Gamma's fight, Igor improvised the fog to prevent her power from negating it, until the assistance of Newton Eyecon turn the tables for Takeru to finish him. The fog can as well be used in a manner of shockwaves that grabbed the opponent in mid-air. ::Arsenal ;Arm Blades :Igor's main weapon of choice, which is driven from scissor blades, the same object used to create said Gamma. :;Life Force Extraction ::Using the swords, Igor can extract life forces from any humans and absorbs them in his container. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 18, 28 - Machine Gun= *'Height': 212 cm *'Weight': 136 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Benkei Damashii's Omega Bomber Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This form is based on , the 20th-century American gangster leader who attained fame during the as the co-founder and boss of the Chicago Outfit. ::Arsenal ;Machine Gun Arm :The Machine Gun Gamma has a large machine gun mounted to its right upper appendage. This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 19. - Seiryuto= *'Height': 211 cm *'Weight': 145 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This form is based on , a Chinese General who has significant role in the civil war that led to the collapse of the dynasty and the establishment of the state of Shu Han – founded by Liu Bei – in the . ::Arsenal ;Guandao :The Seiryuto Gamma's main weapon, which is seemingly based off of the Guandao, a traditional Chinese weapon. This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 20. - Book= *'Height': 232 cm *'Weight': 130 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This form is based on ,the 19th-century English writers and author who has famous fairy tales works such as . ::Powers and Abilities ;Duplication :Igor inherits the Book Gamma's ability to duplicate himself in order to overwhelm opponents. Unlike the original, however, Gamma Superior Book's duplicates retain the Dodo feature on his hat. This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 26. - Ono= *'Height': 206 cm *'Weight': 147 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . This form is based on , the main character in Slovak and Polish Legends and he considered as Slovak . ::Powers and Abilities ;Tomahawk Generation Igor inherits the Ono Gamma's ability so he can generate endless supply of tomahawks as throwing projectiles. These are also explosives when hitting the opponent. ::Arsenal ;Tomahawk :The Ono Gamma's main weapon, which appears to based on the object it infused to. He can throw it to attack the others and even throw gigantic versions. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 29, 30 - Grimm= *'Height': 204 cm *'Weight': 119.5 kg When Igor uses the Grimm Ghost Eyecon, he can access Gamma Superior Grimm form. This form is based on , known individually as Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm, two late 17th and early 18th century German writers/researchers. Igor lost this form after Grimm Eyecon forcefully remove itself from Proto Mega Ulorder. ::Powers and Abilities ; :The fountain pen nib on Gamma Superior Grimm's shoulders. :;Dream Manifestations ::With power of Grimm Eyecom Igor can use G Pen to manipulate the dream world's scenery. Said world and its inhabitants would change to resemble the Grimm Brothers' folk tales. This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 35. - Onpu= *'Height': 220 cm *'Weight': 124 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . ::Powers and Abilities ::Arsenal This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 43. }} - Kamen Rider Necrom= *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 100.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.4 t. *'Kicking power': 17.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.9 sec. is Necrom's dark green author-based form based on , known individually as Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm, two late 17th and early 18th century German writers. This form bears the with the faceplate. In this form, Necrom can use the on his shoulders for offensive and defensive attacks. Igor is possessed by the Grimms in the stage show and assumes this form. In this form, only Necrom's punching power which increased. All of his stats are reduced from his default form. Even his agility are lower than before. However, this could be looked up by the usage of G Pen that helps Necrom in mid-range fight. The G Pen also could snatch any escaping enemies. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage. }} }} Equipment Devices *Mega Ulorder - Brace transformation device, also acts as a controller device for Necrom Eyecon users.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personadependence/001.html *Eyecons **Ghost Eyecons - Used by Necrom to gain access to his forms **Gamma Eyecons - Used to transform in Gamma Superior Perfect. ;Human Soul Container :Igor has a spherical container tied to his neck which allows him to absorb and contain human souls. He can release the souls as his puppets. On certain occasions, he can also lend it to another Gamma to perform the soul-kidnapping deed for him should said Gamma has the ability to extract human souls, such as Knife Gamma and Katchu Gamma. Behind the scenes Portrayal Igor is portrayed by . As the Gamma Superior, his suit actor is , Hajime Kanzaki (神前元, Kanzaki Hajime), Masashi Takada (高田将司, Takada Masashi), and Toshihiro Ogura (おぐらとしひろ, Ogura Toshihiro) Etymology Igor's name comes from a hunchbacked from the classic Universal Monster horror movies. The character originally was named Fritz in the 1931 film classic Frankenstein, but the character's name was later changed to "Ygor" and then "Igor" in later Frankenstein films. Despite popular belief, there was no Igor or lab assistant in the original 1818 novel by Mary Shelly. Notes *The first letters of the three Gamma Eyecons Igor uses ('K'nife, 'M'achine Gun, 'S'eiryuto) also make out "KMS", his nickname. *Ironically, despite his ego Igor uses the Proto Mega Ulorder which is less powerful than the completed version. This is in contrast to the other mad scientist type characters that have appeared since Kamen Rider Wizard who all use stronger versions of a character's transformation device. *Gamma Superior Perfect is the first Gamma who bears the name Perfect, while the second one being Hikoki Gamma Perfect. *Igor was the third Gamma to use a Damashii, with the first being Denki Gamma, followed by Alain as Kamen Rider Necrom. But nonetheless, he is the first to use it in his Gamma form the same way the Ghost Riders do so. **Igor is also the second monster of a series to use both the respective Rider and its monster counterpart's collectible devices, following Roidmude 027. *When Igor transform into some Gamma forms such as Machine Gun, Seiryuto, Book, and Onpu, his Proto Mega Ulorder disappears. This can be attributed to production convenience; as these Gamma's Parkas have long sleeves, the Proto Mega Ulorder would naturally be hidden within the sleeve, as such, the Proto Mega Ulorder prop is not worn on the Gamma Superior suit during production when these Gamma forms are used. *His ability to transform and channel the powers of defeated Ganma is similar to Kou Tatsugami/Leo Zodiarts from Kamen Rider Fourze, who was able to transform and channel the power of defeated Horoscopes. Appearances **Episode 17: Gorgeous! The Fantastic Queen! **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Current Burst! Power of the Depths! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 35: Real Worth! Merriment Power! **Episode 36: Furious! Idol's Declaration! **Episode 37: Learn! All the Ways! **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **Episode 43: Connect! Genius Juvenile! **Episode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! **Episode 45: Horrible! Disappearing World! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! **''The Legend of Hero Alain'' ***''The Legend of Hero Alain: Chapter 2'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Truth! The Secret of Heroes' Eyecons!'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter'' }} Category:Gamma Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Ghost Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Generals